Konoha's Yellow Vixen
by badass goddess
Summary: Naru Uzumaki activates a rare kekkei genkai when she is 7 but hides it. After becoming a genin, she starts making a name for herself and becomes a legend known as Konoha's Yellow Vixen.


**_12 years ago, a nine tailed fox suddenly appeared. It's tails lashed out, smashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores. The shinobi rose up to defend their villages._**

_"Hold the attack and wait for the Fourth Hokage!" A ninja said._

_Then another ninja spoke as he looked towards to see the Kyuubi. "It's getting closer!"_

**_One shinobi faced the nine tailed fox in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast and seal it in a body. This ninja was known as the Fourth Hokage._**

_There then showed a baby crying as she laid naked in a circle of candle and had a seal on her stomach. The baby girl has blonde hair with red tips, sapphire blue eyes and whisker marks on her cheeks. This baby girl is Naru Uzumaki and she is the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox._

* * *

**-Naru, Age 7-**

Life wasn't fair, Naru Uzumaki knew this very early in her life. She had lost her parents when she was born before she could even met them. She was kicked out of the village's orphanage when she 6 years old by the mean caretaker of the orphanage and started living on the streets, stealing what she needed. Also always being attacked by villagers or the village ninjas wanting revenge for the Nine-Tails attack that happened 7 years ago.

It's been a few months since Naru activated that ability that changes her eyes from sapphire blue to electric purple. She activated when she was being attacked by a group of villagers.

**-Flashback Jutsu-**

**Naru was running away from the villagers that are chasing after her, she could sense that they had a ninja in the group. ****_'Why do they keep doing this to me. I'm not a demon or monster. I haven't done anything to them.'_**** She thought as she kept on running away from the villagers.**

**She let out a small scream when a kunai stabbed in her right thigh but she didn't stop running until she ran into alley but she stopped at a dead end.****_ 'A dead end?'_**** She thought. She reach down to her thigh and pulled out the kunai before throwing it away from her.**

**"We got you now, demon brat." A villager said.**

**"Yeah. We're going to kill and avenge all of our families that you killed." Another villager said.**

**All of the villagers then started attacking the 7 year old girl. some hitting her but some of the would stab her with a kunai. They couldn't see what they were doing, they were turning into monsters themselves as they attacked an innocent little girl because they had no one else to blame for what happened.**

**_'At this rate and if an Anbu doesn't come soon, I'm going to die.'_**** Naru thought. She was terrified at the thought. ****_'I don't want die. I won't die!'_**

**Just then purple charka burst from her body sending the villagers flying away from her and the purple charka surrounded her like some kind of aura. She opens her eyes to show that her eyes changed from sapphire blue to electric purple. She holds a hand out towards the villagers, holding them in place with an invisible force.**

**"You are all monsters. Attacking and trying to kill a child, blaming me for something I didn't do. You're all scum." Naru said but her voice sound like magic itself was speaking. After saying that, she pushed her hand forwards, sending the villagers flying from out of the villagers.**

**After sending the villagers flying away from her, she disappeared in swirl of yellow rose petal as she unknowingly shunshined away from there and to the forest. Once she knew that she was safe, her eyes changed back to their normal blue and the purple charka went back inside of her. She then started feeling dizzy, so she laid down on the forest floor and soon passed out.**

**-Flashback Jutsu, Kai-**

She figured out the power that she activated was kekkei genkai but not what it is call yet. She started training a little to learn how use and control her kekkei genkai.

She still hasn't gone to the address that Nora-baa-chan gave her and is living in the forest. She was an elder employee of the orphanage, who cared about her and when she was kicked out of orphanage, Nora-baa-chan had told her the address where she could live and be safe from the villagers.

But Naru decided that today that she was going to go to the address that Nora-baa-chan had given her a year ago. She took out the map that Nora-baa-chan gave her that would lead her to the address to where she live, safe from the villagers. Unknown to her, a Anbu that is wearing a dog mask was following her.

This Anbu known as Inu was shocked to see that the girl looked like a female version of his sensei expect she has red tips in her yellow blonde hair and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He knew that this girl, was the one that Lord Third wanted to be found since she was kicked out of the orphanage a year ago.

It hurt him a little to see the little girl that looked like a female version of his sensei and how his sensei's daughter could have looked like if she didn't die during the Nine-Tails attack with her parents.

Not wanting the girl to fear him, he stuck to the trees as she followed the map in her hands. It had taken them from the main village in an area that no one had lived in since the founding of the village but Inu knew this area well.

It was an area his sensei had taken him and his team to train so often they even fixed the only remain building in goof condition. Though he had not come out here since well since before the Nine-Tails attack and was not sure it was even still standing. That's when he noticed where the girl ran. To the very building that his team repaired.

It looked to be a big two story home in the forest, though vines now covered the wall, he could still se the building was sound. He didn't know how the girl got a map to this area he knew that she would not be able to get in. He was the only one living that knew of it's existence.

His sensei had planned for his daughter to spend some time here as well as his wife, Kushina to recover after their daughter's birth. Knowing the dangers he had placed a blood seal on the door only himself, his wife, his sensei and his student to enter the building. He wondered what the girl was going to do now.

Naru tried to open the door but it wouldn't open and she frowned. "Huh, the door won't open." Naru said out lout before she started thinking._ 'But there has to be some way to open it. Nora-baa-chan would have send me here without it being unable to opening it.' _

She then sees the seal that is on the door handle. "Nora-baa-chan couldn't have done this. She doesn't know any seals." She looks at the seal, as if she was studying it. She started tapping her chin as she started thinking.

_'As if she could figure out what type the seal is.'_ Inu thought but he was soon proven wrong.

"It's blood seal." She said out loud to no one. She remember reading about fuinjutsu in a book that had information about blood seals. Blood seals are used as locks and will only let few enter or open what is locked. Only those who were designed in or a descended from the original that can open the seal.

Naru then started rummaging in her bag and found a kunai. Again, Inu thought it was still impossible but almost fell out of the tree that he was in as she wiped her bleeding finger on the seal and it opened. She then walked inside happy to have a home and to explore it.

Inu shunshined away to the only person that could give him answers that he needs to know and that was the Hokage. He hopes that what he is thinking right now is true, that she is his sensei's daughter that means that he still has his little sister that he was meant to be an older brother too.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own my OC Nora.**

**If you see something from Konoha's Demon Twins from Covley Hatake, that means I borrowed it from her and I asked if I can. That goes for any future chapters, they may have some stuff from her other Naruto stories. Also should I have Tobirama Senju brought back to live and aged back to his 9 year old body? **

**Please review because they are amazing and I need them to help me update.**


End file.
